Weavel
Weavel is a Bounty Hunter who appeared in Metroid Prime Hunters. Weavel is a Space Pirate special-forces warrior who was converted into a cyborg after his entire body (save his brain and spinal cord) was irreparably damaged in a past battle with Samus Aran. Profile Weavel was a powerful Space Pirate warrior from a special unit. He was left for dead after a battle with Samus Aran in Brinstar. Only his brain and spinal cord still functioned. His only hope for survival was an experimental procedure in which his body was fused with a mobile life support system. The Space Pirates installed what was left of his body into a robotic shell with life support systems and weaponry, including an energy scythe. Since then he has become a bounty hunter for the Space Pirate forces. Weavel, like Samus Aran and Sylux, has a ship used for transport; however, it is only seen in preview artwork and briefly glimpsed in a cutscene upon entering the Oubliette, as well as a small image on a page the February 2006 issue of GamePro. His weakness is the Volt Driver. The Hunters guide states that Weavel's intentions are unclear, whether he intends to keep the Ultimate Power for himself or give it to the Space Pirates. Gameplay In terms of single player, Weavel, like all of the other Hunters, appears randomly in certain areas throughout each planet to combat Samus, but is first encountered by her on Alinos. If he defeats Samus, he will take one of her Octoliths, and she will have to track him down and defeat him in order to reclaim it. Weavel's Affinity Weapon is the Battlehammer, which lobs powerful balls of green energy in an arcing motion to the targets. In multiplayer, this knocks back enemies, which can be useful for keeping enemies away. The Battlehammer also acts as a hand-held mortar. It can be used in team games for support while the other person is moving towards the enemy base. Although he is only seen to wield the Battlehammer in campaign mode, Weavel was also seen to be firing a much smaller, pistol-like weapon at the Seal Sphere. .]] Weavel's alternate form is the Halfturret. Weavel splits into two pieces, the lower half becoming a Battlehammer-wielding turret and the top becoming a smaller Weavel capable of using its scythe in a swiping motion as it jumps. The player can leave the turret wherever he or she may stand and can return to Weavel's normal form at any time. Official data ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' manual "This cybernetic warrior is part of a Space Pirate special unit. Badly injured in a past battle with Samus Aran, Weavel's body has been reconstructed and fused with a Power Suit. The rebuilt Weavel has become a formidable and ferocious warrior." Metroid.com "Once a powerful space pirate general, Weavel was critically wounded during an altercation between the space pirates and Samus Aran. With just his brain and his spinal cord still functional, his body was fused with a mobile life support system." Trivia quiz "Weavel's Alt-Form allows you to multitask. You can place the Halfturret in a much-contested location, such as a ring node or a place where a popular item regenerates, while the other half explores." ''Nintendo Power'' March 2006 issue "A former Space Pirate severely wounded by Samus in a scuffle on Brinstar, Weavel will remain associated with the Pirates as long as it's convenient. As a result of the injury Weavel sustained, the hunter can separate its torso from its lower body, which becomes a stationary turret."''https://web.archive.org/web/20070815193446/http://gonintendo.com:80/?p=640 Logbook entry ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trophy "A cyborg Space Pirate and member of a special-forces unit. Weavel was once left for dead in a fight with Samus. Like other hunters, he also seeks the ultimate power. His weapon of choice is the rapid-fire, heavy-duty Battlehammer. Weavel can transform into the Halfturret, where his upper and lower body split and can attack separately." DS Metroid Prime: Hunters Sticker Weavel's sticker automatically equips any character it is used on with a Beam Sword. *'Weavel' Metroid Prime Hunters - Carry Beam Sword (All) Trivia *Most official media does not specify the site of Weavel's first battle with Samus, but Nintendo Power March 2006 and Metroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Player's Guide both state that it was Brinstar. However, no Space Pirates are fought in Brinstar during Metroid and Metroid: Zero Mission. Coincidentally, a pre-release screenshot of Zero Mission shows Zebesians in Brinstar. **The only known canonical instance of a normal Space Pirate fighting Samus on Brinstar prior to Metroid Prime Hunters occurs in Metroid: Volume 1, Chapter 6, when Samus tricks two Pirates into following her under diving Skrees, which mortally wound the pursuers. This occurs on her first visit back to Zebes while working with the Galactic Federation, several years before returning during her Zero Mission. **It is also possible that Samus may have been sent on other missions to Zebes, during which she may have encountered and fought Weavel. **His color scheme (suit, visor, and hair) and scythe are similar to that of Kihunters, which are known to be Space Pirates. However, Kihunters are only encountered on Zebes in Super Metroid. *Weavel, although only seen in Metroid Prime Hunters, has several similar traits to Ridley. Ridley has been reconstructed before in the history of the Metroid series, and Weavel is reconstructed after his defeat against Samus Aran. Ridley has been seen to have a ship in Metroid: Zero Mission, and Weavel has a gunship of his own, seen in concept art and a brief cinematic. *Weavel, in contrast to the other 6 new bounty hunters featured in Metroid Prime Hunters, uses both the non-affinity and affinity form of his weapon of choice: the Battlehammer. While in biped form, Weavel fires out Battlehammer shots that produce a larger blast radius due to his affinity with the weapon. In the Halfturret alternative form, the turret fires out Battlehammer shots that are not enhanced by Weavel's affinity of the weapon. This may suggest that there is a component in Weavel's gun/upper-body that produces the characteristics of the affinity Battlehammer. *Weavel's Halfturret turret form will not be damaged by lava on such arenas as Alinos Gateway. This is unusual as Weavel is damaged by lava when in biped form. *Weavel's upper Halfturret form greatly resembles another Space Pirate-hired Bounty Hunter, 'Big Time' Brannigan, in general structure. Brannigan appears to be a Dessgeega, which are infamous for their leaping attacks, which is what the upper Halfturret portion does. *Unlike other Hunters, Headshots do not cause Weavel to flinch or stop moving. *Weavel's battle theme has a bass melody shared by all other Hunters and Gorea. *Weavel is the only playable Space Pirate in the entire ''Metroid'' series, while Ridley is only playable in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *If a player chose Weavel on Wi-Fi, went to the Data Shrine, then disconnected from the Wi-Fi while in alt-form, Weavel's lower Halfturret would still remain where it was on the level, albeit not shooting passing players. *Weavel bears a striking resemblance to Fulgore from Killer Instinct, since both characters are cyborgs with arm-attached scythes and medieval-style helmet plumes. *Weavel's intro cutscene in Metroid Prime Hunters shows him in his ship being pursued by several vessels in a large city. It's unknown where this is taking place, but given Weavel's affiliation it is likely Galactic Federation territory. Presumably he is being chased by the Federation Police Force or other Federation authorities given his status as a Space Pirate Bounty Hunter which would likely make him an enemy of the Federation. Appearances *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Appears as a trophy and sticker)'' *''Metroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' Gallery Boss weavel.jpg|Weavel stands ready. Mph1.jpg|Weavel's introduction and Spaceship. (GamePro) Ajones_weavel_environment.jpg|Andrew Jones MPH Weavel.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl''. Weavel2.jpg Weavel wp 1280.jpg Mph wpweavel 1600.jpg 20060330134343241.jpg MPH Hunters.jpg All hunters.jpg DavidSherret 2427 mini poster metroid.jpg PortraitWeavel.jpg Mph cover updated.jpg 20060330134020309.jpg Weavel wireframe.jpg Weavel model.jpg Weavel pose 1.jpg Weavel pose 2.jpg Weavel pose 3.jpg Weavel Intro.gif|Weavel's introduction from Metroid Prime Hunters References ru:Уивел de:Weavel es:Weavel Category:Characters Category:Brinstar Category:Weavel Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Space Pirates Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Cyborgs Category:Extras Category:Alive